Quest for Chocolate
by Exotos135
Summary: Ginger goes to the Candy store to buy some candy for the Fireside Girls, that is until she meets a familiar face close by. One-Shot Ginger/Baljeet


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Danville's Candy Store, Outside "2:00 PM"*

Ginger was walking to the Candy store, where she saw Baljeet outside

"Baljeet?" asked Ginger

"Yeah, it's me* replied Baljeet

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginger

"Well Mom gave me some money, so I thought I could buy a candy for me and my friends" answered Baljeet

"Hmmm I see" said Ginger

"What are you doing here?" asked Baljeet

"Oh umm, the chief asked me to buy some candy at the store" answered Ginger

"Wow, what a coincidence" said Baljeet

"Yeah . Hey do you wanna help me with this?" asked Ginger

"Well, we both are here for the same reasons, so sure" answered Baljeet

Ginger and Baljeet went inside the Candy Store

*Inside the Candy Store*

Ginger and Baljeet were aimlessly looking around all the candy

"Hey Ginger, what are we looking for again?" asked Baljeet

"Well, the chief didn't specified what we needed to get, let's just buy something we like" replied Ginger

"Okay" said Baljeet

Baljeet and Ginger continued to look around, Baljeet grabbed some cookies

"How about these cookies?" asked Baljeet

"No, the chief doesn't like cookies that much, specially if they're from the internet" replied Ginger

"Well I guess I'll buy this for myself" said Baljeet

Ginger and Baljeet saw a chocolate bar among the candy

"Hmmm, the chief likes chocolate" said Ginger

"but there's only one" said Baljeet

"Hmmm... you take it" added Baljeet

"No you take it" said Ginger

"I insist" said Baljeet

"I insist too" said Ginger

Baljeet and Ginger went silent for a minute and looked at each other, the two tried to take the chocolate at the same time, but stopped for a moment before scratching their chins

"You take it" said Baljeet and Ginger in unison

"Stop imitating me" said baljeet and Ginger in unison

One awkward silence later, Baljeet lets Ginger take the chocolate as he instead buys the cookies and the two go to the counter

"Hey little couple" greeted Jenny behind the counter

"Jenny?" asked Ginger

"What are you doing here?" asked Baljeet

"Dad suggested me to work here and I work here from 1:00-3:00 PM... It's been very solitary thought" answered Jenny

"Well we'll buy some cookies and one chocolate bar" said Ginger as she and Baljeet put said sweets on the counter

"Understood" said Jenny

Jenny checked out the sweets and then joined their two prices together using the counter machine

"It'll be 15 dollars, little sweethearts" said Jenny

Ginger took out 5 dollars as Baljeet took out 10 and gave them to Jenny, who put them in the cashier as she put the sweets on bags and gave them to Ginger and Baljeet. But as they went to the door, Jenny stopped them

"Hey!" shouted Jenny

"What is it?" asked Baljeet

"We have a special gift for couples like you two" answered Jenny

"_C-Couple_? Nono were not a couple" said Baljeet

"Yeah, where did you got that?" asked Ginger

"Oh, well I guess you don't want this; big heart-shaped chocolate box" said Jenny as she took out said box

"We'll take it" said Ginger

*outside the Candy store*

Both Ginger and Baljeet, each taking their sweets and chocolate boxes, got out of the store

"Thanks for accompanying me" greeted Ginger

"No problem, want me to come with you back to the camp?" asked Baljeet

"Yeah, if it doesn't bother you is it" answered Ginger

"It doesn't" said Baljeet

Baljeet accompanied Ginger back to the camp in a long silence, until Ginger broke it

"Hey, do you know why Jenny thought we were a couple?" asked Ginger

"_Not that I would mind anyway_" thought Ginger

"I don't know, maybe someone started that rumor?" answered Baljeet

"Baljeet, come on, who would actually do that?" asked Ginger

*Irving's House, Irving's Room "2:20 PM"*

Cut to Irving on his computer, writing something about a Baljeet/Ginger short story and then posting it in the "PnF fanfiction" website

"Well you can't deny the two look cute together" said Irving while looking directly at the reader

The End


End file.
